monster_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla
Godzilla (jp. ゴジラ Gojira)' '''also known as the King of the Monsters is a giant prehistoric reptillian kaiju and the titular protagonist 2014's Godzilla[[Godzilla (film)| (film)]] and 2019's ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters''. He is also one of the Titans. '''Biography: 'Godzilla: Awakening' To be added. ''Kong: Skull Island'':'' Godzilla appears in a Post-Credits Scene, alongside with King Ghidorah, Mothra, and Rodan in the form of Cave Paintings. ''Godzilla (film): Godzilla is first shown at the start of the film, where it is shown that the American army tried to kill him with a hydrogen bomb near Bikini Atoll in 1954 (it was later proven that he survived). Decades later in 2014, an age-old parasitic life form (called M.U.T.Os) awoke. These M.U.T.Os fed on Godzilla's species. Godzilla went to the surface and collided with the male M.U.T.O. but this fight ended quickly and Godzilla started the pursuit. In the meantime, a female M.U.T.O. woke up and the soldiers derived a plan to kill all 3 monsters with a nuclear bomb. However, the female M.U.T.O. (whose species feed on radiation) intercepted the bombs and ate 2 of them, after which the third of the soldiers was stolen by the male M.U.T.O. who gave him to the female to serve as the food for their unborn boy. Godzilla arrived at the Golden Gate Bridge and broke through it, after which he continued his way to San Francisco. When he arrived in San Francisco, Godzilla was immediately confronted with the male M.U.T.O. and the 2 ended up in a fight. Godzilla finally shook the male off and went to the nest where he found the female. The two started to fight and Godzilla managed to push her quickly against the gravel but before he could kill her he was attacked by the male himself. The combined power of the two M.U.T.Os managed to overwhelm the king of monsters, but when Ford Brody (a soldier in the army) blew up the M.U.T.O's nest, they distracted the M.U.T.Os long enough for Godzilla to get up and use his Atomic Breath, heavily weakening the female. The male attacked him again but Godzilla killed him with his tail. However, this caused a building to fall on him. As he collapsed, Godzilla caught a glimpse of Ford Brody. The building could not stop Godzilla for long and he got up and attacked the female M.U.T.O. from behind and killed her by firing his Atomic Breath down her throat. After this he fell tired of fighting, and fell down to San Francisco. The next morning he woke up and walked the sea again while the people cheered for him. Godzilla disappeared under the waves, but it wouldn't be the last time people saw him... ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' In Godzilla: King of the Monsters, it is said that after Godzilla's fight with the M.U.T.Os, the world believes that all Titans should be exterminated, although Monarch (the scientific organization investigating the monsters) says that Godzilla is keeping the world in balance. Godzilla himself appears for the first time in the beginning of the film showing that during the fight in San Francisco the son of Emma and Mark Russell: Andrew died. Five years later, Godzilla again felt that something was wrong. He swam close to the Castle Bravo Monarch facility where he lights up his dorsal plates to intimidate Monarch. However, he did not attack him, leaving him alone. Godzilla felt that something was wrong in Antarctica where he was going. When he arrived there, a huge disaster had already occurred. Together with Emma Russell and her new invention: the ORCA, eco-terrorist Alan Jonah had woken up Godzilla's greatest opponent. The golden three-headed dragon King Ghidorah. Godzilla arrived just in time to stop Ghidorah from killing a Monarch team. Godzilla and King Ghidorah call in a fierce battle where it is quickly shown that Ghidorah is the stronger of the two. After taking down Godzilla with his Gravity Beams, Ghidorah ascended and disappeared in a storm with Godzilla following him. After Ghidorah had defeated the Fire Demon: Rodan and wanted the Argo to come down, Godzilla came out of the sea and Ghidorah went into the water. Although Ghidorah was previously the stronger one, this time Godzilla had the advantage that his opponent was not used to fighting in the water. Godzilla even managed to tear off one of Ghidorah's heads, but before a winner could be won, the military fired the Oxygen Destroyer (a weapon that destroys all the oxygen in the area) at two. Although Ghidorah survived the weapon without any effect, it seemed that the Oxygen Destroyer had killed Godzilla. In the meantime, King Ghidorah allowed his missing head to grow all the way back, and with Godzilla's death he declared himself the new alpha and called on all the others to redeem the earths of the people. Mothra, The Queen of Monsters where Godzilla had suffered a symbiosis-like rellasion. Monarch to Godzilla who had survived the previous attack and now rests in an undersea temple. Because he could take years for Godzilla to be fully recovered, Monarch decided to have a nuclear bomb go off with him. Doctor Ishiro Serizawa personally brought the bomb to Godzilla, after which he put a hand on Godzilla's muzzle. Godzilla opened his eyes and looked at the man who gave his own life to restore him. When the bomb exploded it killed Serizawa but it made Godzilla stronger than ever before. He rose from the water and fired his Atomic Breath into the air. After this he saw Monarch submarine lying in front of him. He leaned forward and looked into Mark Russell's eyes after which he swam away to face neither King Ghidorah nor 1 last time. Meanwhile, Emma's daughter: Madison had stolen the ORCA and used it to lure Ghidorah to Boston. Godzilla appeared just in time to save Madison from Ghidorah, after which he and "The One Who is Many" landed in a fight to the death. In the meantime, Monarch realized that Godzilla had absorbed too much energy and would explode with the power of an atomic bomb. It wasn't long before Mothra came to help Godzilla, but she was soon attacked by Rodan himself. Despite his new strength, Godzilla was never able to defeat Ghidorah even though they were now about the same strength. However, the tide turned when King Ghidorah saw an electrical transformer and used it to charge himself enough to shoot gravity beams from his wing tops. This seriously injured Godzilla, after which Ghidorah grabbed him with his tails, lifted him high into the air and dropped him there. Godzilla hit the ground with a heavy blow and lay there groaning with pain. Mothra, who had won her fight with Rodan, crawled onto Godzilla's body and shouted provocatively at Ghidorah. Mothra flew up to attack Ghidorah but the 3-headed devil blew her hell up with his Gravity Beams. As Godzilla growled in agony over Mothra's death, her axes fell on him, causing a red glow to glide over his body. King Ghidorah wrapped his 3 necks around Godzilla's body and began to absorb all his energy. Emma Russell, however, used the ORCA to suffer Ghidorah long enough for Godzilla to recover. This worked and Godzilla changed to Burning Godzilla, after which he returned to battle. He used Thermonuclear Pulses on Ghidorah and fires the dragon's body before going nuclear and exploding. After the smoke had lifted, Godzilla appeared with King Ghidorah hanging his middle head out of his mouth. Godzilla burns the head completely with his Atomic Breath after which he is surrounded by Rodan, Scylla, Behemoth, Methuselah and a third MUTO. For a moment it seemed as if Rodan wanted to challenge Godzilla, but in the end The Fire Demon and all the others bowed to the alpha. Godzilla roared in the air, now he has regained his title as The King of the Monsters. In a post credits scene, Monarch soon discovers a cave painting displaying Godzilla battling the King of Skull Island: Kong. ''Godzilla vs. Kong'' To be added. 'Cryptozoology' See Godzilla (Species). 'Threat Analysis' See Godzilla (Species). 'Behind the Scenes' Godzilla was portrayed in Godzilla: Awakening and Godzilla. 'Appearances' Godzilla: Awakening * Godzilla * Godzilla - The Official Movie Novelization * Kong: Skull Island (Cave drawing only) * Kong: Skull Island - The Official Movie Novelization (Cave drawing only) }} Category:Monsters Category:King Kong Category:Godzilla